Towa
Towa (十和, Towa) was Kanako Oomori's senior when they went to school together and a close and important person to her. Towa was a flight attendant on the plane and was very experienced on what she is doing. Appearance Towa is a woman of medium height and is quite slim with a good figure. She has black hair, with a single bunch of hair together going down her forehead and the back of her hair being in a bun-like shape. She has black eyes and wears the normal flight attendant uniform that consists of a blue long-sleeved top and a blue skirt that extends to her knees. She wears stockings and brown shoes. Under her top, she wears the white t-shirt which is also apart of her uniform. Lastly, she wears the pink bow around her collar with the letters "A.T" on them. She had two of them, but gave one of them to Oomori. Personality Towa seemed like a confident woman, who was always looking out for her friends, especially Oomori. She is willing to do her part for the groups survival when she was alive, despite being the only girl and how hard things would be. Because of her upbeat, caring personality Shinzou Karino and the other men were usually kind to her. She seemed a bit of a joker, but she was still affectionate and helped the people around her. History Towa was a senior and Kanako's room mate as they went to the same high school. Towa was two years older than Kanako, but the two were very close and even every now and then they used to stay up all night talking and Towa helping Kanako with her studies. As she was always looking out for Kanako, Kanako felt this lingering affection towards her. As Towa informed Kanako she was going to stop going to the school and become a flight attendant, Kanako shouted that she will become one too. Later, the two met at the airport after three years and were ecstatic about seeing each other again. With a warming reunion, Towa realized that Kanako had forgotten scarf and when Kanako began to panic, Towa just smiled and offered hers as she had one to spare. Chronology Adult Camp arc After the crash and the pilot dying she was travelling with a group of 17 men, 3 yakuza, and Miina Isurugi (Fake), wandered into the jungle together. During the travel they encountered various extinct animals they have never seen it before. They set up camp and the men were working very hard. As she was the only female of the group, she got a lot of attention and was doing all the women's work. Despite having to do a lot of the work, she didn't complain to anyone and unlike everyone else, she didn't get stressed while everyone else did. However, after having a shower at a waterfall, Shinzou and the other males, excluding Miina and the Yakuza, had ended up killing her by accident after attempting to rape her. They tried to cover her up, hiding the body in a cave that was blocked out with branches, unfortunately Miina saw the whole event and bribed the yakuza to protect him from the adults. Akira Sengoku and Kanako came into the camp and they found Towa's scarf near their tent. They were determined to find Towa's fate and whereabout. Shinzou told them about Towa's disappearing and offered Akira his help to find Towa's whereabout. After a long trek through the jungle Akira found her dead body inside a cave. Shinzou tried to kill Akira for finding out his secret. Brain Loss arc Towa was mentioned when Kanako and Rion Akagami were going together to take a leak and Kanako was lost in her thoughts. Rion asked her whether it was about Towa, to which Kanako replied that she was alright as gave her a proper burial. Animal Battle arc Her image was briefly seen when Shirou Mariya mentions the people who have died on the island already. Operation arc In a flashback she was talking to Kanako how they didn't need to worry about anyone falling sick in the next flight since there would be a doctor onboard on the flight back to Japan. Quotes *(To Kanako Oomori) "Now, now, if you hurry too much, you'll trip again." *(To Shinzou Karino) "Ahahaha! But you're getting nothing for your flattery." *(To Kanako Oomori) "Geez, you're so hopeless Kanako..." Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Flight Crew